Bring Me To Life, Baby
by daelnuna
Summary: Chanyeol yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya, bahkan sampai kekasihnya tiada pun ia masih menutup pintu hatinya untuk orang lain. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun datang dalam hidup Chanyeol dan membuat hidup Chanyeol lebih bahagia.


Tittle : Bring me to life

Author : tikaira17

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Jong Jiyoung, Byun Baekhyun (Chanbaek/Baekyeol)

Genre : Sad, romance

Leght : Oneshoot

Rated : T

Warning: Yaoi, BL/Boys Love, BoyXBoy,Typo bertebaran!

(NB: Kalo gak suka sama Yaoi, silahkan keluar dari sini(?) :"v

Inget, Jong Jiyoung itu Namja/Cowok/Laki-laki/Pria dan sejenisnya (?) )

HAPPY READING!

 **Author pov.**

 _-10 Desember 2014-_

Udara dingin merasuk seakan melumpuhkan persendian. Namun Chanyeol tetap berdiri sembari merengkuh seikat mawar putih.

"Ayolah hyung, kita pulang. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju" ucap Mihwa, sepupu laki-laki Chanyeol yang berbeda 5tahun darinya. Ia menatap sepupunya itu dengan miris.

"Sebentar lagi Mihwa-ssi, aku masih merindukannya, hari ini hari anniv ku dengannya yang ke 3 tahun. Pulanglah lebih dulu aku tak apa"

Yah, selalu seperti ini keadaan Chanyeol sejak setahun kepergian Jiyoung.

Chanyeol masih merenung didepan kekasihnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mengingat kejadian dimana saat-saat ia kehilangan seorang yang dicintainya.

 _ **/ Flashback /**_

 _-7 Desember 2013-_

Nyanyian burung dan hembusan angin mengiringi syahdu sepasang kekasih di rumah makan klasik Seoul "SUN HYE". Papan namanya sedikit memudar, tiada yang istimewa dari tempat itu, sederhana namun rapi dan nyaman. Makanan yang disediakan juga makanan tradisional Korea. Jiyoung menyeruput sujeonggwa perlahan.

"Sebentar lagi hari anniv kita yang ke-2. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol memecahkan suasana yang hening sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita bisa bersama" jawab Jiyoung dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ish kau bicara apa. Kita memang sudah bersama, selamanya sayang" Chanyeol meraih tangan Jiyoung dan menggenggamnya.

Tetapi Jiyoung malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Maaf, akuu.. aku ada urusan"

"Kau mau kemana Jiyoung! Jiyoung!" kekasih Jiyoung berteriak, namun teriakan Chanyeol itu dihiraukannya.

Malam hari Chanyeol begitu gelisah dan bingung. Sikap Jiyoung mendadak berubah. Ia tak menghubunginya hingga selarut ini. Chanyeol masih menunggu kabar dari Jiyoung. Karena terlalu lama Chanyeol menunggu kabar darinya, lalu Chanyeol tertidur.

Esoknya.

"Hyung! Bangun! Jiyoung hyung sedang kritis. Bergegaslah untuk kerumah sakit!" Mihwa mengetok pintu kamar Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan keras.

Chanyeol yang tadinya terlelap terpengah mendengar ucapan sepupunya.

Ia bergegas bangun dan segera berangkat dengan mobil porche nya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Orang yang disayanginya terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan medik melekat di tubuhnya. Dokter menjelaskan padanya bahwa Jiyoung mengidap kanker otak dan sudah stadium Jiyoung menolak untuk operasi dan juga kemoterapi.

Chanyeol mendekat perlahan kekasihnya

"Apa yang kau perbuat sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku? Harusnya aku lebih bisa menjagamu" Chanyeol perlahan meneteskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin membuat siapapun sedih karenaku, aku sudah sangat menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bersamamu lagi" Jiyoung mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Mianhae Chan-" Jiyoung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tak kuasa kehilangan kekasihnya, ia seakan tak ingin jauh dari kekasihnya itu.

Saat prosesi pemakaman kekasihnya, Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Jiyoung untuk terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol meneteskan air mata tanpa henti. Ia tak menyangka ditinggal oleh kekasih selamanya. Sebenarnya ia tak terima dengan semua ini. Tapi ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan dan ini jalan terbaik untuk Jiyoung.

"Tak terasa, kau sudah tiada Jiyoungie. rasanya berat sekali untuk menerima semua ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin bersama denganmu agar kita bisa abadi disana" gumam Chanyeol dengan raut muka penuh kesedihan.

"Kau salah, kekasihmu akan sedih jika keadaanmu seperti ini. Kematian bersama bukan suatu jalan terbaik. Ini sudah takdir yang digariskan. Percayalah~ "

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Ia menyeka air matanya. Ia mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol bergeming lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu.

 _ **/ Flashback End /**_

Lelaki itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dari parkiran mahasiswa. Yap, mereka satu kampus. Chanyeol jurusan business management dan dia jurusan culinary.

"Ya! Tunggu!" ia mengejar Chanyeol.

"Kenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ceria. Namun Chanyeol hanya melirik sekejap lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu? Apa kau ingin menggangguku?" jawabnya ketus.

"Ah tidak.. percayalah. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, perkataan Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada Jiyoung. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak konsen dengan mata kuliahnya. Ia masih mengingat ucapan lelaki yang baru saja mengenalkan jati dirinya padanya.

"Okeh mata kuliah hari ini selesai. Selamat sore" ucap songsaenim yang baru saja mengakhiri mata kuliah hari ini. Semua mahasiswa sudah meninggalkan kelas, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia masih termenung di dalam kelas sendirian.

"Aish! Kenapa aku memikirkan orang aneh itu?" gerutunya.

"Annyeong!" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ck. Kau lagi" Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku hah?! Mulai saat ini kau harus enyah dari hidupku! Arra?" bentak Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan? Bahwa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Apa itu salah? Seharusnya kau tidak bertingkah seperti ini! Jalani hidupmu sewajarnya. Jangan meratapi nasib setiap hari didepan batu nisannya. Sungguh itu memilukan. Kau benar-benar keji membiarkan ia sedih melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maaf bukannya aku ikut campur. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku membaca berberapa artikel tentang-" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas.

"Itu semua tak seperti yang kau tau, hei orang aneh! Orang-orang diluar sana hanya mampu menuliskan apa yang ada diotak mereka. Yang aku rasakan berhubungan dengan jiwaku sendiri, bukan sekedar logika yang mementingkan opini pakar filasafat." ujar Chanyeol yang masih membela perasaannya pada Jiyoung.

"Terlalu sedih dan tak baik untukmu Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin kau murung memikirkan Jiyoung"

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau berpikir dengan jalan hati. Seharusnya kau tau maksudku, masa lalu untuk pembelajaran. Dikenang sebagai pedoman."

Apa ini. Yang ia alami seakan De Javu. Kalimat Baekhyun yang ia ucapkan semua seperti ucapan Jiyoung.

'Ah kenapa harus seperti ini!' pikir Chanyeol sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang" ucapnya lirih seraya memandang nisan Jiyoung lekat-lekat. Hatinya terasa perih karena setiap hari ia mengenang kematian Jiyoung secara mendadak.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, lupakan dia. Hidup normal lah!" suara itu. Baekhyun.

"Apakah setia mencintai seorang yang sudah tiada itu abnormal hah! Aku sudah muak denganmu. Kau selalu mencampuri urusanku. Tak bisakah kau menjaili orang lain saja? Berhenti mengikutiku dan biarkan aku sendiri!" Chanyeol beranjak kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu? Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama"

Chanyeol meneteskan air mata, semakin ia mengingat Baekhyun semakin ia melihat bayangan Jiyoung dari dalam dirinya.

Sekilas siluet Jiyoung berada disamping jalan.

"Ji-Jiyoung? Jiyoung!"

"Chanyeol! Awaaassss!"

BRAAAAKKK.

Chanyeol bangun ditempat asing yang tak pernah ia datangi. Tempat itu begitu nyaman,sejuk dan indah. Pandangannya menyapu sekitanya.

"Jiyoung!" suaranya menggema memecah keheningan.

"Iya sayang" ia menoleh kebelakang.

"D..di-dia?"

"Ya sayangku, kau tau? Cintamu begitu setia padaku. Tapi kumohon kebahagiaanmu lebih baik dariku. Aku sudah tiada diduniamu sayang, tapi aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan melindungimu. Ketika kau bahagia, aku akan didepanmu. Ketika kau bersedih, aku akan dibelakangmu. Untuk itu , aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang ini. Orang yang tengah mencintaimu" Jiyoung seakan merubah dirinya menjadi Baekhyun.

"Dia mencintaimu setulus dirimu sayang. Aku mohon. Hanya dia yang kupercaya, yang membuatmu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu" Jiyoung perlahan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"JIYOOOUUUNG!" tempat disekitarnya kembali memudar.

"A-apa ini? Kenapa gelap?" Chanyeol berteriak pelan, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini mimpi.

"Maaf saudara Chanyeol, kecelakaan yang anda alami membuat saraf mata anda sedikit tergoyang, anda.. buta sementara. Mungkin 3 bulan lagi penglihatan anda kembali seperti semula" ucap seseorang, yang pasti dokter.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi.. akh!" Chanyeol merasa hiduonya sudah tak berarti lagi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tenang Chanyeol~ ini aku Baekhyun"

"Mau apa kau berada disini hah? Jangan ganggu aku!" Chanyeol menangis, jeritan kecilnya begitu meyayat perasaan.

"Ini tidak akan lama Chanyeol. Trust me! Kau harus tenang, biarkan pikiran dan hatimu bekerja. Bukan emosimu" jelas Baekhyun dengan telaten.

"Kau tak tau apa yang kurasakan, bodoh! Aku tak bisa melihat lagi! Waktu yang ditentukan dokter itu sangat lama! Itu masih perkiraan dokter. Apa jadinya hidupku tanpa mata! Lebih baik kau pergi darisini! Kau tak pantas dekat dengan orang buta sepertiku!"

Baekhyun menahan bulir air matanya. Dadanya serasa sesak merasakan pilu yang diderita oleh orang yang ia sayang.

"Kau harus optimis, Tuhan punya rencana lain untukmu. Chanyeol yang aku kenal tidak lemah. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku~" satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata Baekhyun dan segera diusapnya air mata itu.

"Dunia ini fatamorgana, Tuhan mengistirahatkanmu dari penglihatan terburuk disekitarmu. Dan aku akan jadi cerminmu Chanyeol" Baekhyun tak kuasa, ia benar-benar menangis. Isaknya terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia mencoba meraba-raba mencari tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya. Lalu menggerayai keatas. Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Mianhae Baekhyun, aku terlalu bodoh mengabaikanmu selama ini. Bahkan mungkin aku terlalu egois untuk menutup pintu hatiku untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya membaik. Ya, memang Baekhyun adalah cermin Chanyeol.

Setiap pulang kuliah Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol jalan-jalan dan Baekhyun mengatakan dengan jujur apa saja yang ia lihat disekitarnya pada Chanyeol. Ah, betapa bahagianya mereka berdua.

 _-3 bulan kemudian-_

Hari ini penutup mata Chanyeol dibuka.

"Aku takut Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak bisa melihat?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang, aku ada didekatmu" Baekhyun mendekap Chanyeol.

"Nah, bagaimana sudah siap Chanyeol-sshi?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dokter mulai melepas satu persatu perban dimata Chanyeol.

"Anda bisa membuka mata anda, tetapi perlahan saja. Mungkin terasa sedikit ngilu tapi lama kelamaan akan normal kembali"

Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bisa melihat lagi! Baekhyun lihatlah! Aku sudah sembuh" Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan getaran cintanya.

"Baekhyun, saranghaedo dwaelkkayo?"

"Tentu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan bahagia.

Mereka pun berpelukan erat.

 **(EPILOG)**

"Aku menggenggam tanganmu kembali sayang. Kita janji sehidup semati bersama. Selamanya" mereka mengingat saat-saat mengucap 'kunbere'. Itu artinya mereka satu dan tak ada yang memisahkan mereka. Di foto itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu bahagia mengenakan hanbok.

Suasana rumah pasangan ini seharian tak ada bedanya dengan pasar malam. Mereka mengadakan 'OpenHouse' untuk merayakan putra mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang dalam ruang tidur. Tampak kelelahan di wajah mereka seusai menjalanjkan seremonial seharian. Dengan senyum bahagia, mereka memandang putra pertamanya, yang bernama Jesper. Yang tengah tertidur pulas di box bayi sebelah tempat duduk mereka. Sejenak keduanya melepaskan perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya tau, sekarang mereka akan seperti apa.

Chanyeol begitu bersyukur memiliki pasangan hidupnya seperti Baekhyun yang mewarnai hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Tahun-tahun masa depan masih kosong, mereka meminta hidupnya diisi dan dilengkapi dengan kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan seperti puzzle.

 **-END-**

akhirnyaaa selesai juga FF pertamaku ^^ gimana ceritanya? ribet ya? :3 maapkan daku bundaaaa, aku masih pemula/?

Please Review yaa ^^ Khamsa~


End file.
